Strawberry Panic
by Just Spike
Summary: /OUT-DATED/ Written in 2009 / L is in the mood for a new type of sweet, what will happen when Utsobyo decides to flirt?


This is a really short fluffy oneshot..It's not a fullout lemon so thats what the rating is for .

Um oh actually Utsobyo is my Death Note OC (big superise) theres not much too her, cept she has her own death note but doesnt use it. She bakes for L while attending Light's college. Yea nm to her.

oh! & I;ma tard Originally I thought Utsobyo meant depression, turns out I read things wrong & Utsubo means depression or sumthing. So I apologize for her un japanese name, but I'm keeping it cos I like it....even though it doesnt mean anything like I thought it did....hm.

ENJOY!

_______________________________

L stared intensely at the bright screens, portraying scenes of a family, but not just any family, it was the Yagami family. L had been surveying them for days. His usually dark eyes had dropped 10 shades & were now practically black. He barely blinked, sipping at his now cold sugar heavy tea. He swallowed heavily, the lump of sugar in the back of his throat annoying him immensely. He coughed quietly as to not wake up the rest of the task force in the other room. Utsobyo heard this while she was finishing up a paper in the kitchen, humming softly. Aki hovered above her half watching half dreaming. It had been at least 3 hours after the force went to snooze, & the sun seemed to be fighting it's way threw the dark clouds the moon had caused. Utsobyo stood up from her stool & put her scattered papers into her huge black bag. She cleared her throat to wake Aki up some, immediately gaining his attention. Utsobyo threw a lemon his way, which he caught gratefully. Aki making a mess shoved the yellow citrus into his mouth smiling as much as a shinigami could. Utsobyo smirked whispering somewhat, "You're such a pig." Aki chuckled.

Utsobyo motioned her hand guiding Aki to the other room in which L inhabited. She placed her pale hands on the handle bar of a cart & wheeled it out. Not saying a word she took L's empty bowls & cups & replaced them with new ones, as she refilled his tea he looked up. Utsobyo smiled slightly as to say 'You're Welcome' L nodded. She began her exit when L said putting a strawberry into his mouth "Who's such a pig?" Utsobyo stopped suddenly she nearly gasped, but held it in. She turned around sharply trying not to show how nervous she was she grabbed her phone. L tilted his head smirking. "Um!..My friend! Yoko-San!! ah...she's a pig! I was um texting her & I called her a pig!" She bit her bottom lip. L turned back to the screens & took another strawberry examining it. "Don't be afraid to speak your mind Utso-_Chan_" Utsobyo shivered whenever he called her that. The way his deep voice let her name roll of his tongue delicately. It made her float. L continued "I know I enjoy sweets, but I wouldn't call myself a pig." This grabbed Utsobyo's attention. She chuckled, not at L but in relief. She bowed her head 'yes L-Sama, I shall keep that in mind" L nearly rolled his eyes & patted next to him. "Utso-Chan you know I hate being formal. None of that _Sama _& Bowing stuff, come have a seat." Utso nervously smiled & did as she was told sitting next to him on the white sofa he had been inhabiting for at least a week. She looked at the screens then turned to L who was now fully focused on the screens. "Watching people sleep isn't my idea of fun..." Utsobyo stated flatly grabbing a strawberry from in front of L, L looked at Utsobyo his finger was now in his mouth, tracing circles around his lips."Then what is _your_ idea of fun?" Utso smirked taking a bite of the strawberry letting the sticky juice run down her chin. L noticed this & licked his lips, watching the red juice sweep down her chin rolling gracefully down her pale neck. Utsobyo smirked & tilted her head showing more of her neck. "Well I dunno.." She played with the strawberry in her mouth some. "I suppose, baking is fun" She smiled & giggled a bit. L smiled back taking another strawberry from the bowl. "Of course you'd say that"

They were silent for sometime watching the Yagami family sleep. Every once in a while Light or his sister would turn or roll over, but that was the only sign of movement or actions from the dark silent house. It became very boring to watch, even for L. Utsobyo stretched her feet out across the sofa rolling them underneath L. L didn't pay attention to this which upset Utsobyo slightly. She began wiggling her toes some trying to get a reaction from the zombie like boy on the other end of the couch. Eventually she did. "Can I help you?" L said chewing on some sugar he found next to his tea cup. Utsobyo giggled. Utsobyo began to eat some sugar herself, becoming very sticky, she licked her lips & fingers trying to get rid of the residue that the sugar left behind. "Sugar is sticky" L said stating the obvious. "No duh." Is all Utsobyo had to say. "You know, sugar is also sweet." Utsobyo rolled her eyes as L continued. "Sweet like you, ya' know" Utsobyo blushed. "You're turning the color of a strawberry Utso-Chan" L said beginning to lean over her. His dark eyes staring intensely at Utsobyo as if she were a sweet herself. His eyes followed the curves of her legs all the way up to the hem of her skirt he traveled up noticing her chest slowly breathing, up & down. With every breath she took L became more engulfed with his lust for her. Utsobyo didn't know what to do except lay there letting L take her all in. She wasn't sure if she liked the attention this man was giving her. Aki chuckled exiting the room into the kitchen to feast on more lemons. L leaned over her face staring into her eyes. She blushed more. L whispered softly "You're beautiful" was all he had to say before leaning down & kissing her lips. He forced his way into her mouth swirling his tongue around her tongue as to taste it. Utsobyo loved this feeling & began to move her tongue as well, feeling the inside of his mouth, fighting with his tongue for dominance. L pulled his tongue out & began licking her lips & cheeks. He loved the taste of her skin, so sweet & soft. Utsobyo grunted, L loved that noise. Slyly he took a strawberry & placed it in his mouth, he then proceeded to kiss her again. The two fought over the fruit, letting the juice & there Sylvia drip out of there mouths. L licked all of the mess making sure not to miss a spot. L was getting restless, every noise & movement Utsobyo made, made him more hungry. He wanted more, he wanted to taste every inch of her, he wanted to slide his tongue on every curve of her body, he was getting warm. Continuing to lick & suck on Utsobyo's plump red lips he decided to move on & taste her neck.

He kissed it once before devouring it, licking & sucking at it softly. He was rewarded with more whimpers & light moans from Utsobyo. L could tell she had never been done this before but was enjoying it immensely. Her toes curled in ecstasy as he continued to lick at her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely playing with his hair. L decided it was time to taste more of his new treat & lifted up Utsobyo's black shirt, revealing her bare chest & stomach. "No bra?" L asked curiously. Utsobyo blushed harder "the shirt wouldn't allow it" she said quietly breathing heavily her chest raising & lowering intensely. He nodded his head already bored with the subject. He stared at her two mounts lightly making Utsobyo somewhat embarrassed she reached to cover herself up but L grabbed her hands & placed them to her sides. He leaned down & began licking her chest. Utsobyo bit her bottom lip, it felt so good. She didn't know what she was doing, her sensei; Ryuzaki..L was on top of her. Did this mean she was a slut? No...Of course not. To be a slut you need to sleep with lots of people, & at this point she hasn't slept with anyone. Until now that is. Her head was racing, what did she do? No what was she doing? L noticed her dazed look & stopped. The sudden stop made Utsobyo snap out of her dream world, she sat up & stared at him. "You OK Utso?" L asked his finger in his mouth again.

Utsobyo nodded "uh..yea...just..." She trailed off, L embraced her tightly placing his head in the curve of her neck. Utsobyo was puzzled. She blushed & hugged back confused. L sighed, "I'll just have to wait then" he stated flatly. Not in a mean way, but not in a happy way either. Utsobyo looked down feeling guilty. L lifted her chin up & kissed her again, not as rough as before. It was a quick soft kiss. Reassuring Utso that it was alright. It was killing L not to be able to have more of this girl, but he figured it'd be worth it if he waited for her. The two hugged for a while falling asleep in each others arms. A few hours past & the sun was now fully out. Matsuda got up off the floor lazily, stretching his arms & yawning. He stumbled into the sitting room to checkup on L only to find a half naked Utsobyo snuggling against a sleeping L. Matsuda gaped covering his eyes, he ran out out of the room muttering something about how he thought L was gay. The two slept for a little while longer, not realizing that in less then an hour the whole task force would wake from there slumber to find the two.

END

_______________________________________________________

So I hope you enjoyed it! I really didnt want to write a full Lemon this time...Just cos my parents would kinda..eh..flip? Anyway near the end things get a lil OOC so I apologize for that...The ending is eh..what the hell? haha I just felt that the two deserved to be caught.

Anyway please R&R & actually I have a shikasaku story coming up...maybeh? we'll see.


End file.
